Sleepy ash & The One and Only
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Para Sleepy Ash, Lawless era una tormenta de emociones. Implacable, constante y siempre llegaba de forma inesperada. Estaba lleno de malos ratos y berrinches absurdos, pero al final, le daba la bienvenida porqué era necesario en su vida. (KuroLaw) (Drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

**El título no tiene nada que ver con el nombre de Drabble, pero lo aclaro, esto serán una serie de drabbles que me han estado carcomiendo las ganas. Tenía BASTANTES ganas de dedicarles un fic de puros drabbles a ellos dos.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son de su respectivas creadoras.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido homosexual, un patético intento de humor y un poco de OOC que no estoy exonerada de esquivar.

 **Estrategias**

 **By KellenHakuen**

La puerta principal de la entrada fue abierta y por ella, Sleepy ash deslizó los pies arrastrándose por todo el suelo, cayó de forma violenta sobre la alfombra y terminó con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, decidido a descansar un rato más del calor, su cabeza se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo. Sólo por el simple hecho de recordar el abominable sol, los ruidos estridentes y la mirada enojada del rubio, fue suficiente para querer olvidarse de todo y recordar. Cerró los ojos.

—¡No te duermas! —el grito de Lawless hizo estallar sus oídos, abrió un ojo y lo miró.

El susodicho estaba adelante, de brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos. Era claro la molestia, sobre todo por el constante pisoteo que hacían sus zapatos en el suelo.

—¿Todavía sigues molesto?

Está bien, esa fue una pésima idea. En respuesta, recibió la cartera estrellada en su cara.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Quién olvida una cita _con su novio_?

Declaró, indignado.

En Kuro sólo aumentó más el punzante dolor en su cabeza.

—No es para tanto.

Si Kuro pudiera recibir un premio por su apatía, seguramente se lo darían por momentos como estos. Hizo una mueca adolorida al recibir el segundo impacto sin poder cubrirse (Más por pereza que por habilidad propia), otro objeto que Kuro pudo jurar era punzocortante también fue proyectado hacia su vulnerable persona, por suerto lo esquivó. Para poder protegerse, el Servamp de la pereza agarró el mullido cojín, intercalándolo entre él y su muy reprochado novio.

El inmueble no aguantaría, así que tenía que buscar la manera de sosegarlo antes de que siguiera causando más daños al departamento, y de pasada a él. Porqué olvidar una cita no era tan malo, ¿verdad? Al fin terminó yendo, dos horas tardes, pero terminó asistiendo.

¿Por qué Lawless no podía notar esa consideración con su persona?

—Ya pedí disculpa —trató de excusarse, siendo inútil esto. Ya que Lawless sólo pareció más frustrado ante su indiferencia.

El control del videojuego también fue afectado al ser usado de armamento, se cubrió de nuevo y Sleepy ash ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar tanto escándalo. Dejó a un lado la almohada y se aproximó al enojado Hyde.

Su nariz se pegó a la curvatura de su cuello, adhiriéndose la punta fría y moviéndose con lentitud por toda la piel, creando un camino involuntario de silencios y tormentos para el sensible Avaricia, Sleepy Ash aspiró su aroma. Sintiendo el suspiro involuntario que Lawless no quiso expresar e intentó silenciarlo en vano, al fin, se sentía victorioso después de tanta riña.

Entonces, un olor artificial llenó sus fosas nasales, lo suficiente para marearlo y querer hacerlo alejarse de él. Era desagradable, detestaba la idea de Lawless usará ese tipo de lociones porqué para él The one and Only olía bien sin necesidad de colonias baratas. No había necesidad de disfrazarlo con algo tan superficial.

Pero, si decía aquello en alguna conversación casual, seguramente el vanidoso de su amante se sentiría ofendido, por ende, vendrían más peleas innecesarias, así que mejor guardó para sus adentros aquellos sutiles comentarios.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo para su otro compañero, pasó de ser una detestable tormenta de arena a un oasis afortunado. Para el chico de anteojos, todos los refunfuños y las posibles discusiones murieron con los escalofríos que golpeteaban en su espalda. Las cosquillas que nacían en sus entrañas le hicieron descontrolarse y el sonrojo que era inminente en sus pálidas mejillas fue el culpable de su olvido. Cólera y vergüenza, no sabía por qué sendero dirigirse. Lentamente la premisa de enojo que nació, se iba disipando junto a la acompasada respiración de pereza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —intentó sonar enojado, pero no sonó tan convencido.

—Hueles muy bien —masculló, volviendo a embriagarse por aquello —Demasiado bien, ¿estás usando perfume? Llevas oliendo parecido hace unas semanas.

Algo dentro de Lawless se desconectó y culminó durmiéndose. Lo miró con la ceja arqueada, ¿Su hermano se dio cuenta de ese detalle?

—¿Lo notaste?

—Siempre noto ligeros cambios en ti, Lawless — comentó, rebuscando en su memoria si eso era verdad.

No lo era tanto, completa mentira no era.

Hyde lo empujó, dándole una sonrisa alegre y con eso, terminó todo el caos que Pandora había esparcido en ese recinto. Lawless estaba feliz, de saber que era lo suficiente importante para que el apático de su novio notará esos gestos en él y Kuro dio un ligero parpadeó, volviendo a la su posición usual al arrellanarse contra la alfombra. Sin darse todavía el crédito a que su estrategia fue efectiva.

Funcionó.

—¿Lawless?

Pero éste le dio otra sonrisa agradecida. Kuro ya no dijo nada, prefirió guardar el secreto para él mismo, quizá lo usaría en más de una ocasión para callar sus escándalos. Definitivamente era un genio.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Había imaginado esta escena y me picaban las manos por escribirla xD.


	2. Chapter 2

¡NO SÉ PORQUÉ TERMINÉ ESCRIBIENDO ESTO, PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO! Jamás me cansaré de escribir de estos bellos bebés.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homo.

* * *

 **Embrujo**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Lawless lo embrujó, no había duda de eso.

Él era el culpable de cada uno de los aspectos que estaban haciendo un desastre con sus pensamientos. Su presencia orbitaba con él, quedándose inquieta, desbaratando todo, estaba más presente en su vida de lo que planeó, y eso se estaba volviendo un problema al que no le veía una pronta resolución.

Algo tan simple, estaba tensando todo a su alrededor.

Las bolsas grotescas de sus ojos era una de las pruebas a su favor (No es que durmiera de más, claro que no), en el día, en la noche, en la comida o en él silencio. Lawless aparecía en su mente, y no de una forma convencional, ya que sus pensamientos se dirigían a sus labios y él llamándolo. Esos labios lo estaban atrayendo a algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué, Kuro se preguntaba a veces, ¿serán suaves o raposos? Curiosidad, era lo que estaba matando (O así quería llamarlo)

No sabía que ha hecho su hermano con él, pero era claro que no era un actuar común.

Hechizo, seguramente era un hechizo.

Ahora el problema recaía en como destrozar esa magia, lo mejor sería no pensar en ello, ignorarlo, eso era la solución más sencilla que veía para él.

—¡Oh Nii-san!

Llegó el causante de sus malestares,con pasos grandes y una sonrisa espontanea. El rubio se dirigió hasta su lado, cayendo sobre el sofá y colocándose muy cerca de él, como un niño que acababa de llegar de la escuela, pero para esto Sleepy ash ya tenía una mueca marcada en su rostro.

La simple idea de soportarle ya le estaba mareando, ¿sería malo aventarle la bolsa de botanas que estaba sobre la mesa? Rápidamentedesechó la premisa al pensar que tenía que levantar la mano.

—¿Cómo estás?

Kuro, en silencio, sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, afirmándole una respuesta positiva.

—¡Yo me encuentro demasiado mal! —dijo exhausto, reacomodando su cuerpo para apoyarse en el costado de su hermano mayor. Kuro se tensó por eso, y de nuevo, algo presionaba contra su pecho tan fuerte que empezaba a incomodarle.

—Tuve un día muy pesado, Licht es un exagerado. Me estuvo pateando toda la tarde porqué le mentí, sin embargo sólo le hice una pequeña broma. En serio, no era para que intentará destruir el apartamento conmigo adentro, pero bueno —rápidamente se compuso y lo miró de soslayo —¿Y qué tal tu día? ¿Mahiru no te ha usado de plumero?

Pero Avaricia ignoraba el hecho de que Kuro se perdió desde el comienzo, más caos se aproximaban a él, dejando de escucharle e inclusive de prestarle atención. Pereza estaba absorto en observar aquellos labios que se movían rápido y soltaban (A su parecer) incoherencias a las que no lograba interceptar el mensaje. Efímero, le entregó una mirada.

Culpándole de todo lo que estaba pasando, de las incomodidades, los malos ratos y estas nuevas sensaciones que eran horribles para él, si Lawless nunca lo hubiera embrujado él no estaría pendiente de él y sus labios, no tendría que estar lidiando con esto.

Sí, ese era su veredicto final: Lawless era culpable.

Y como verdugo, él debía ejecutar la sentencia.

—Oye, estás muy serio.

Comentó el menor, ya que Kuro no pronunció algún ruido en todo el rato y sus pesados ojos de color carmín llegaban a erizarle la piel.

—Eres como un dolor en el trasero.

Se quejó, tanto fanfarroneo de su parte le empezaba a desagradar. Lawless bufó, y en Kuro algo en el retumbó de nuevo, era fastidioso, seguramente era parte de ese hechizo cuándo Lawless le dedicó una sonrisa. Odiaba que el pecho le dolería, odiaba el mareo y sobre todo, era molesto pensar que el erizo fue el culpable de sus nuevos síntomas.

No había duda de ellos, estaba bajo una especie de voodoo nuevo.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Demasiado ruidoso y molesto.

Tanto, que no podía ignorar de su presencia. Era imposible no notar la esencia de Lawless, no cuándo llegaba distorsionando su realidad y entrando de esa forma en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —Lawless se indignó cuándo después de todo lo que le había dicho de su fastidioso día, su hermano sólo pudo concluir aquello. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que te dije en…?

Fue interrumpido, avaricia cesó, los ojos se abrieron tan grandes como cortinas y el cascabel colisionando contra su cadena dejó un tintineo inoportuno. Unos labios secos cubrieron los suyos, le callaron y se quedaron así por segundos.

Eran torpes, ya que no se movieron en todo ese lapso sólo para separarse y dejar un sonido acuoso en el trascurso.

—Listo.

La palabra logró espabilarlo, Hyde no tardó en explotar con furia.

¡Sus labios habían sido usurpados! ¡Sus labios! ¡Su boca! ¡Su beso!

¡Se sentía timado!

¡¿Kuro lo había besado?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —chilló, la tosca pregunta de descontrolado chocó contra él.

—Qué molesto.

Masculló de nuevo, ya que el hechizo no se había roto, al contrario se hizo más fuerte en él. Pero todavía no termina ahí, Sleepy Ash no estaba conforme y no pensaba en dejarlo escapar hasta aliviarse, o que Lawless sufriera lo mismo.

Hyde abrió la boca, pero el mayor lo silenció de nuevo. Sus bocas volvieron a encajarse, pero esta vez duraron más a la anterior. Cuándo Kuro confirmó que ya no podría desligarse de la magia, con algo de molestia dejó ir a Lawless. Distanciándose en una distancia prudente

—Ahora ya estamos a mano —se quejó.

Porqué si Lawless le provocaba dolor de cabeza, él consideraba equitativo también ocasionárselo a él

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Ahora con ese beso, él no sería el único que estuviera bajo ese embrujo.

Lawless también lo estaría.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

AHHHHH, MIS MANOS DEJARON DE SER TAN NEGRAS. VIVA LA OTP, VIVA LA VIDA, VIVA EL KUROLAW.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** ¿Idea rara del amor? , errores ortográficos y algunos rastros fuera de su personalidad.

* * *

 **Superficial**

 **By KellenHakuen  
**

Ellos son fríos, pero se tienen mutuamente para darse calor. Sleepy Ash y The One and Only están para complementarse.

Lawless quería demostrarlo.

—Pide tres deseos —Pronunció en voz baja, de los labios brota esa sonrisa tan suya que invita que en él, ninguna idea tiene la posibilidad de ser buena.—. Cosas que tú consideres importantes para ti.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Curiosidad.

Ahora no estaban más que perdiendo el tiempo, Lawless veía una revista y Kuro trataba de salir victiorioso de un videojuego.

El primer servamp quedó en silencio, creando un repertorio efímero de las necesidades que él creía importante. Abre los labios, dispuesto a responderle con fácilidad aquello, ya que él pensaba que tenía en claro parte de sus prioridades.

Avaricia se adelantó al ver sus acciones, no se la dejaría tan fácil.

—Qué no incluya nada de comida chatarra, descansos o almohadas, por favor.

Ahora ya no tenía respuesta.

—¿No tienes una respuesta?

Kuro negó de inmediato.

Era demasiado vanidoso y quería saber si su hermano pensaba en él.

Lawless pareció ofendido al ver que él no estaba entre sus posibilidades. Luego le reclamaría porqué prescindió de su presencia. Podría pedir algo en la que él estuviera involucrado, pero bueno, era Sleepy Ash no podía exigir mucho.

En el fondo, muchas preguntas nacieron dentro de él a la que no se atrevía a querer darle una respuesta.

 _¿Y si no era tan importante como él creía?_

—Necesitas ordenar tus prioridades, hermano —regañó, la ceja se curvea al no tener una respuesta convicente, ni siquiera ver que Kuro le miraba. Sabía que su hermano no era de expresarse con claridad, inclusive que tenía dificultades para hablar de algo, por eso Lawless tenía grabado cada detalle de su cuerpo con el paso de los años aprendió a leer sus mensajes. Y en este momento ni su cuerpo parecía llamarlo.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti...

—Está bien —desistió de aquello —. No tienes que responder si no quieres, no es como si quisiera una respuesta.

—...Tengo uno.

Esa oración en sus oídos alertó todos sus sistemas, cada fibra de su cuerpo se movió en una exquisita corriente, lo hizo gatear hasta la esquina en dónde se resguardaba y acomodarse mejor sobre él, tirando toda la comprensió de no presionarlo y reemplanzandola por felicidad y entusiasmo. Kuro lo sostiene de cada lado de la cintura para alejarlo, tenerlo tan cerca y en la ocasión, le pone incómodo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—Algo estúpido.

—No es estupido.

—Si lo es, deja de ser tan molesto.

El rubio pretendió no ofenderse por lo último, varios minutos habían pasado para que pereza diera su brazo a torcer debido a la presión que sentía con ese chico de lentes, cedió ante sus disposiciones. Suspiró, volteó a otro lado, parecía que esta vez la mancha en la pared era más interesante que entablar una conversación en su mente.

—Que no sea superficial. Sería demasiado molesto.

 _¿Qué?_

Lawless no tardó en desentrañar el mensaje en sus palabras, por un momento pensó en que sus manías se le estaban pegado, pero, el hecho de que el gato negro no mirará le hizo suponer que existía algo más yaciendo en esas cuatro palabras.

 _Que no sea superficial._

Comprendió, con un salvaje golpeteo en su estómago que vino a él.

—¡Nii-san! —exclamó, éste sólo se apegó más al apoyo del mueble, ya no quería lidiar con esto.

Lawless rió de forma torpe, sintiéndose feliz y cruzando los dedos. No miró hacia atrás para poder hablar con él, un poco más directo a lo que están acostumbrados.

—Creo que tenemos el mismo deseo.

—No lo digas de ese modo, no quiero pensar lo mismo que tú.

—¡Eres demasiado insesible!

—Y tú un dolor en el trasero.

Kuro suspiró, pero sus labios se tropezaron con torpeza con los de Lawless, buscando calmarlo y de pasada a él. La seriedad se ha ido desapareciendo y ahora iluminò el camino para que se agarraran la mano, Lawless buscó desesperado la mano de Kuro, ahogó un suspiro al ver que tambièn, los dedos de Sleepy Ash palpaban de su cintura hasta su pierna, cerrándose en circulos primero y luego, sujetó su mano.

Ahora si, el cuerpo de su hermano se movìa buscándolo a él y Lawless no tardó en mostrarse también.

 _Superficial._

Algo que se puede romper, algo que no dura y que podrìa doler. Desaparece con el tiempo, se vuelve monòtono y jamàs podrìa gustarle.

 _Superficial_.

Un amor superficial que se puede morìr con el tiempo. Algo que se envenena con la carne, la rutina y la incómodidad. Algo que se vuelve desconocido. También no quería que fuera superficial.

Pero había algo en su mente, estaba demasiado claro: No lo era.

Esto que turba sus entrañas y los vuelve torpes, no era superficial.

Lo superficial es desconocido, algo frágil y que no lo invita a moverse.

El mundo podía ser grande y aterrador, pero ellos lo eran más.

Lo superficial no se ama, y sólo se puede amar cuándo algo se conoce, cuándo lo sostienes y lo vuelves parte de ti.

Tal vez les quede mucho por aprender, pero tienen muchas historias que contarse.

Entrega completa, sin medida y entrañable. Sleepy Ash conoce a Lawless mejor que nadie, y The One and Only ha vuelto a entregarse a las garras de ese león negro.

Kuro podía querer a Lawless porqué lo conocía de verdad, y por parte del rubio, también pensaba lo mismo.

 **Notas de la autora.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
